What Were The Chances
by newportz-princess
Summary: How will Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa find each other again? One disaster after another prevents them from immediate contact, but what does the future have install for them? Sequel to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'


**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh.**

**OMFG, I finally have got off my ass and written a sequel to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' w00t! Hope you enjoy and I hope you all had a happy new year!**

"Er, who is this?" Summer anxiously asked.

"This is Senal from New Delhi, may I take your order?" An Indian man answered Summer.

"Your not Seth" Summer whined, nearing the urge to scream.

"No ma'am, I'm a forty two years old and I answer phones for a living. My wife is going to kill me. I've got nine kids. My TV broke last night and my new jeans are too tight" The man complained.

Summer raised her eyebrows. "Look, Senal, I have to go, but really, it was great talking to you." Summer said. Trying to end the conversation with the depressed Indian man as fast as she could.

"Goodbye, my new found friend." Senal said, shortly before hanging up.

Summer had been on the phone for the last ten minutes or so dialling every combination possible, hoping, just hoping that one would be Seth's.

"Sum, why don't you relax a bit? He has your number right?" Holly asked with a comforting smile plastered on her face.

"No, he hasn't" Summer wailed. She felt defeated and helpless. Summer had thought very briefly about murdering the taxi driver but then reality came around and bit her in the butt and she finally found something that had a very close resemblance to sense.

'Wanted. Summer Roberts. Murders a taxi driver all because of a number. Miss Roberts is known for her rage issues, so if you see this young woman; stay away, she may be dangerous'

Yeah, she could definitely see it now.

"Ooh, here we are" Marissa pointed out to no one in particular.

"Yes, now please get out of my cab" The taxi driver demanded. His eyes narrowed and placed firmly on Summer.

"Kay, just chillax…" Summer started, she looked at his name tag, for, you guessed it. His name. "…Fly" Summer continued, her mouth curving into a grin that could only represent mockery.

"Your name is Fly?" Holly asked, not bothering to fight her urge to laugh.

"Yes, and what's your name? Barbie?" Fly asked furiously.

"Hell yeah, and this is Ken" Holly retorted; putting her arm around Marissa in a more than friendly manner.

Marissa stiffened up and awkwardly tried to release from Holly's grip. Marissa looked at Summer for back up when Holly didn't let her go. Summer just smirked.

"I'm laughing on the inside" Fly sarcastically retorted.

Summer struggled to think of a come back. "So you should be laughing on the inside, because you have horse like laugh and it's totally creeps me out." She settled for that and even added a smile, well a fake one anyway.

"Please, just leave now!" Fly asked.

"Okay, come on guys can we go?" Marissa asked Holly and Summer.

"Sure" Holly said.

"Thank goodness. Bye Fly. Oh wait, I didn't mean for that to rhyme, it sort of just came out" Marissa babbled on.

"Just hold up Fly, I have a gift for you" Holly said.

Fly rolled his eyes and waited patiently. Holly rummaged through her bag until she eventually appeared with the bottle of fly spray they used to kill Josephine.

Summer tried her best to suppress the giggling her body was forcing out of her mouth. Marissa just sat in her seat looking embarrassed.

Fly looked like he was about to punch Holly. That made the three teens scramble out of Flies cab. Holly, Summer and Marissa casually walked into the departures area of the airport.

"Oh my gosh, I have the greatest idea, Coop give me your phone" Summer exclaimed, putting her hand in Marissa's jean pocket to try and find her cell phone. Marissa was starting to freak out a bit, Holly and Summer were getting a little to touchy for Marissa's liking and comfort for that matter.

"Sum! Stop, it's in my bag. My phone is in my bag! Why do you need it any way has your phone died or something?" Marissa asked.

"You have Ryan's number right?" Summer asked.

"Woah, someone moves on quickly." Holly said.

"No you dweeb, Ryan has Seth's number" Summer excitedly said.

"Ahh, I get it now" Holly said, finally clicking on. It usually took her a while.

"Where are you, stupid phone" Marissa asked her Chanel clutch.

Summer became impatient and stopped walking. She tapped her foot repeatedly, which caused several annoyed looks from the people around her. Holly; in an attempt to shut Summer's Christian Louboutin heels up, began to tap her Manolo's in a similar but faster pattern than Summer.

Summer gave Holly a 'what the fuck are you doing?' kind of look and picked up her pace. Holly chuckled and did the same.

Marissa bit her bottom lip and sighed heavily, ignoring the loudness of her crazy friends who were having a tapping contest in the middle of the airport.

"Excuse me? Ladies, the tap dance class is tomorrow. But I'm so glad your getting into the spirit of things!" A middle aged woman said to Summer and Holly; who immediately blushed.

"For crying out loud" Marissa sighed angrily as she was still searching for her cell.

"Coop, who even says that anymore?" Summer asked.

"Me" Marissa murmured.

Summer and Holly looked at each other and mocked Marissa with a single glance between one another.

"Okay, I give up. It isn't in here! I must have left it in the cab or something" Marissa said.

"FRACK!" Summer remarked frustratingly, making people stare at her. She said it _that _loud.

"You've got to be kidding me" Holly commented.

"Flight 724 departing Las Vegas, Nevada. Arriving at the Beverly Hills airport. Now boarding." A woman over the intercom announced.

"That's us." Marissa said. The girls picked up their bags and made their way to the plane. But little did they know, Seth, Ryan and Oliver were just moments behind them…

**Okay, I have no idea if there is an airport in Beverly Hills or not, but who cares? LOL. Hope you liked the first chapter and REVIEW!**


End file.
